Baron Draxum
Summary Baron Draxum is the primary antagonist of the television series, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is an alchemist who strives to create a world where mutants will reign above the surface world, converting all humans into mutants. He tried to create a powerful army of mutants by fusing animal DNA with that of an action-movie star and martial arts master, Lou Jitsu. While he did successfully fuse the DNA of Lou into four baby turtles, Lou later burned his lab to the ground and escaped with the aforementioned turtles. The Turtles later return in his life in the form of Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo, who constantly thwart his advances to mutant people and animals. After an encounter with the Foot Clan, Baron Draxum along with his minions would join the Foot Clan as secondary members. He only joined because He was promised that he would be able to aquire the entirety of the "Dark Armor". Unsatisfied with his rank, Draxum tried to do whatever he could to increase his ranking within the Foot Clan. He eventually found success in mutating a Human Groundskeeper into a mutated flower, allowing him to simultaneously disarm both the turtles and the Foot themselves. Now outranking the masters of the Foot, Draxum was able to become the current leader of the Foot Clan, ruling over them with an iron fist. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Baron Draxum Origin: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant "Yokai", Alchemist, Scientist, Current Leader of the Foot Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Effective with blades and plant extentions, Genius Intelligence, Telekinesis, Plant Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elastic Vine Tendrils, Limited Vibration/Air Manipulation with Cocoon arm enhancements (Create large shockwaves by slaming on the ground) along with Shapeshifting/Weapon Creation and tougher arms, Portal Creation, Fire Manipulation, DNA Extraction and Disturbition with technology, Transmutation & Body Control of others with Mutation Ooze or Oozequitoes as well as Forced Fusionism (The ooze was able to fuse a stench inducing flower with a human groundskeeper), Invisibility, Summoning of Golems and various plant-composed animals, Spontaneous Explosion Generation, Command over Oozequitoes, Pseudo-Flight with Vine Tendrils (The tendrils allow him to move anywhere they can reach) Attack Potency: Large Town level '(Fought on par with all of the Turtles at once, who are capable of harming him) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ (Blitzed and easily avoided all the Turtles fighting him at once) Lifting Strength: Class M ' 'Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters to Hundreds of meters with Vine tendrils Standard Equipment: A variety of alchemy tools and technology Intelligence: Genius; Master of alchemy and genetic mutation. Has shown vast knowledge on how to use futuristic technology. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vine Tendrils: '''Baron Draxum's most used weapon. With tiny pods he can either insert into the ground or control naturally, They will sprout into large tendrils that can continuously grow and move around at Draxum's will. He uses them primarily as a means of attack or restraining an opponent but commonly uses them as a means of transportation. Standing atop them and allowing them to carry him at high speeds. These tendrils have been also seen to become sentient and remold into actual animals such as a Wolf made of these plants. *'Cocoon Armor: Baron Draxum uses two pods similar to the vine tendrils to sprout a cocoon-like armor around his hands. This armor can also change into the vine tendrils previously mentioned at Draxum's command as well as shapeshift into blades of the same material. The armor can also spawn pellets of Restraint Cocoons with seemingly no loss of mass. *'Restraint Cocoons: '''A sap-like substance Draxum uses to restrain foes. The start as baseball-sized pellets that when thrown, will become sticky sap that covers the opponents body, restricting their movement. 'Feats: *Made a large hole in a subway ceiling with his vine tendrils *Survived the explosion of his lab Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Warriors Category:Scientists Category:Alchemists Category:Youkai Category:Mutants Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Acrobats Category:Technology Users Category:Biology Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 7